Olhos Vermelhos Escarlate
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Aqueles olhos vão ficar marcados em sua memória.


**

* * *

**

**Olhos Vermelhos Escarlate**

* * *

Há alguns anos atrás, na sociedade nobre de Londres, tinha um garoto muito bonito e rico, era um sonho para qualquer moça de família. Seu nome: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele tinha de tudo, dinheiro, mansões, carros, tudo que queria ele sempre teve.

Muitas meninas o desejavam, quase todas por causa de sua grande beleza e fortuna, mas não se julga um livro pela capa.

Ele era muito rude e grosseiro, esnobava qualquer uma como se fosse nada, parecia que não tinha coração, só pensava em si mesmo, não ligando para ninguém a sua volta.

Enquanto ele se isolava no seu mundo particular, onde tudo girava ao seu redor, uma menina o tinha como o seu mundo, seus sonhos.

Ela o conhece desde criança, suas famílias são velhas conhecidas e aliadas. Todas as férias de verão eles passavam juntos. Ela sempre escondeu seu amor por ele, achando que se fosse se declarar, ele faria o mesmo que fez com as outras namoradas, as usava e as jogava fora.

Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado, secretamente, o amando em silêncio, aquele que era dono de seus sonhos e o salvador de seus pesadelos.

Ela cultivou esse amor por ele durante anos de sua vida, dispensavas os vários pretendentes, com a vaga esperança que de que um dia ele iria se declarar para ela.

Ela só estava esperando o seu fim feliz. Isso não e querer demais.

Ela, Haruno Sakura. O amava mais que a própria vida

* * *

Uma manhã chuvosa, céu carregado com grossas gotas de água fria, vento forte e cortante. Era a época mais fria dos últimos anos que se inicia na cidade.

Numa pracinha no centro da mesma, num banco sob uma árvore, antes verde e vigorosa, agora seca, sem vida, quase morta, dando um clima ainda mais mórbido à frágil menina de cabelos rosados que se encontrava sentada em um banco da praça.

Ela não parecia se importar com a pesada chuva que caia sobre cidade. Estava com um olhar vago e distante, seus olhos verdes, que eram vistos sempre com felicidade e euforia, estavam vermelhos de tanto que suas lágrimas teimaram em ainda cair de seus olhos cristalinos.

Para aqueles que dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma, aposto que nunca viram aqueles olhos esmeraldas tão opacos.

Sua tristeza corroia seu coração, arrancava-lhe a alma. Nunca pensou que se sentiria assim depois que perdeu seus pais há anos atrás.

Chorou. Chorou como nunca havia pensado em chorar. Chorou para tentar afogar as mágoas de seu coração partido, de um amor rejeitado.

Foi para casa em passos lentos, sentindo as gotas de chuva molhar suas vestes batendo com força em suas costas.

* * *

Depois de um longo banho, viu que a chuva tinha passado dando lugar a um lindo céu estrelado com uma incrível e bela lua cheia.

Foi à varanda de seu quarto para ver melhor a vista da lua. Sente aquele vento gélido ainda tocar em sua pela branca e bagunçando seus cabelos ainda molhados. Pousando seus olhos no jardim da casa, pode ver algo incomum.

Um grande lobo branco, uivando para a lua encima do muro de sua casa. Mirou seus olhos para ver a cor de seus olhos.

**Escarlate.**

Olhos de uma cor nunca antes vista. Estava deslumbrada com a beleza e o porte do lobo. O lobo pousou seus olhos escarlates sobre os olhos dela.

Olhos da cor de rubis encaram olhos da cor de esmeraldas.

Aqueles olhos transmitiam uma paz diferente, parecia que estava tentando ajudá-la a seguir em frente, tudo silenciosamente. Algo tão puro que ela podia jurar que eram olhos humanos.

O lobo deu um salto para o terreno vizinho, sumindo do campo de visão.

Ela se virou para a lua, ainda surpresa com o que viu. Pensou ser um sonho, mas era demasiado real para tal.

- Mesmo que minha tristeza pareça eterna, a felicidade sempre virá... Espero que ela venha para ficar e que não esteja só de passagem... - Disse ela fechando a janela do seu quarto e se preparando para o dia que sua vida mudaria bruscamente e permanentemente.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu belo, como se no outro dia não tivessem chovido. Mas para certo alguém, parecia que o clima estava frio com direito a furacão.

Furacão de emoções.

Se arrependimento matasse, já se consideraria enterrado. Arrependeu-se de ter desprezado aquele sentimento que ele mesmo negara ter. Achava que uma pessoa como ele, importante e soberano, nunca iria sentir esse sentimento que o mesmo achava inútil.

Mandara um mensageiro entregar um bilhete a ela para que possa expressar seus sentimentos a ela, desfazer o mal entendido que o mesmo fez.

Esperara ela por mais alguns minutos, refletindo as palavras que ele usaria perante ela. Viu ao longe o mensageiro correr em sua direção com uma carta rosada nas mãos

- É para o senhor. – Disse o mensageiro entregando a carta que estava em suas mãos à ele.

- Obrigado. – Disse friamente, típico dele.

Enquanto o mensageiro estava rumando na mesma direção que veio, ele observou a carta em suas mãos. Tinha a letra dela. O cheiro dela.

Abriu rapidamente a carta para ler seu conteúdo. Leu, releu. Não acreditaram em que seus olhos viam escritos na carta.

* * *

'_Sei que você nunca vai me amar como eu o amo, mas de uma coisa eu sei que quando você sofre por amor, eu vou aparecer em sua mente, aí sim, você verá que desprezou a pessoa que mais o amou... E só no sofrimento você notou._

_Eu te amei mais que a mim mesma._

_Sayonara Sasuke-kun'_

_

* * *

_

Seus olhos, negros como ônix não queriam acredita na verdade. Ela sabia que um dia ele iria sofrer de amor. Mas aposto que nunca achou que esse amor fosse só dela. Que o seu coração era somente dela.

* * *

A estação de trem de Londres estava lotada, pessoas entravam e saiam das locomotivas que apitavam alto e exalavam fumaça para todos os lados. Uma figura destacava-se na multidão, com um olhar vago e ao mesmo tempo feliz, sabia que ao subir no trem, sua vida mudaria. Era isso que ela queria, já estava decidido, e não voltaria atrás por causa dele.

Estava tudo certo para ir para New York. Já tinha vendido sua casa em Londres e comprado uma bem grande lá. Sua matrícula já estava feita em uma das melhores faculdades.

'_Todos dizem que a grande jornada é iniciada pelo primeiro passo... ' _Pensou ela olhando para trás. Iria largar poucos amigos, nós quais ela manteria contato sempre. Iria largar uma parte de seu coração ali, naquela terra. Mais não arrepender-se-ia da decisão que tomara.

'_Lá vai meu primeiro passo... '_ Pensou ela enquanto dava o bilhete para o senhor conferir. Dada à permissão de entrada entrou de cabeça erguida. Foi até a cabine que havia sido direcionada a ela, lá se sentou perto da janela e, pois a observa o vai e volta de pessoas que lotavam a plataforma de saída.

A locomotiva começou a andar. Ela fechou seus olhos e podia jurar que teve flashes de tudo que passou nesse lugar. Tornou a abrir seus lindos olhos esmeraldas, que tornaram um brilho de determinação.

* * *

**- Passou algumas horas. -**

* * *

Não se via mais Londres. Agora só se via montanhas, planícies e planaltos. Estava tão entediada que podia jurar que contou todas as árvores que viu até agora.

- Posso me sentar aqui? O resto das cabines já está lotado. - Disse uma voz firme masculina.

- Pode, por favor. – Disse ela sem desgrudar os olhos da janela.

-... Parece que você já superou o peso do seu coração - Disse o desconhecido.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo. Como um desconhecido sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela?

Virou-se para ver o homem que falou isso. Outra surpresa. Não, ela não o conhecia...

Mas conhecia seus olhos... Aqueles olhos que jurou nunca esquecer.

Olhos vermelhos escarlate...

* * *

Sayonara para quem não sabe, quer dizer 'Adeus' e escarlate e vermelho sangue.

**Quiz: **De quem eram os olhos vermelhos escarlates?

**a-**Naruto Kyuubi o.õ

**b-**Itachi e o Sharigan :O

**c-**Deidara com lentes (Porque eu botei isso?) O.o

**d-**Sasori (O Tio-Orochijackson ressuscitou) XD

**e-**Algum maconheiro que não deve ser nomeado por motivos de preguiça.

**f-**O Sasuke (como ele chegou lá? O.o)

* * *

**Kukukuku... e.e Quanto tempo sumida né? é.è Peço para não me matarem, eu tenho uma explicação lógica para isso: Eu tô na MINHA SEMANA DE PROVA ESCOLARES, TENHO TRÊS PROFESSORES QUE ME ODEIAM E UM POVO QUE NÃO PARA DE DAR FESTAS!**

**Sem contar o bloqueio mental. é.è**

**Agora eu tenho que ir voando para o aniversário da minha irmã. n.n**

**Depois pro cinema com o povo, pizzaria com minha avó que também e aniversário dela, etc... O.o**

**Para quem tá lendo minha outra fic "Missão Cupido XD", eu juro que posto o mais rápido possível o próximo capítulo. n.n**

* * *

**_♥ Yuki Mao Kitsune ♥_**

* * *


End file.
